Bhalar Dol
Bhalar Dol was a Summer Islander Prince whose unification of the Summer Isles remains true to present day. The settlement of Bhalar's Town is named for him. Timeline of Events * 339AC - Ironborn Raiders continue to arrive at in the Summer Isles, commanded to reave the paradise to pay the debt owed to the Iron Bank by the King of Winter. Walano, the Isle of Birds, the Singing Stones and Koj are the worst hit, but all the isles feel the wounds left by the Ironborn. During a raid on his home isle of Moluu, the future Prince of Mango Grove, Bhalar Dol is born - his life would shape the Summer Isles for the next half a century. * 351AC - Bhalar Dol becomes Prince of Mango Grove after the death of his father. Despite his young age, he is an accomplished sailor, and travels the isles to hear the stories of those that lived through the reavings over a decade prior. Such actions garner him a number of supporters across the Summer Isles. * 353AC - Slavers from the Basilisk Isles land upon the Golden Head of Jhala while Prince Bhalar is visiting the Zadon family. The boy Prince rallies a number of warriors to the defence of the isles, saving nine of every ten Summer Islanders captured before the corsairs can escape. His valiant actions only serve to further galvanise people to his words and beliefs. * 357AC - Having travelled around the isles for a number of years, Prince Bhalar Dol makes a bold proclamation that would divide the isles at their very core. They should strengthen themselves and unite under a single banner so that they no longer stand divided against threats like the reavers from the north, east and west. Attending the Palaces at the Isle of Love, Bhalar pledges himself before Sallar and Shanta, and serves there for three years to show that he has forgotten the central tenants of his home. When he finally leaves, he does so with grand plans of expansion and vitalisation for the Summer Isles. * 359AC - Prince Bhalar Dol leaves the Palace of Love, and once again travels the isles to gather support and pledges of unity. Within a year, his banner flies upon every shore of the Summer Isles, and by the end of the decade, it would do so further afield still as outposts and patrols are set up across the numerous and small isles that are displayed only on the charts of the legendary Mapmaker and Windrider Malthar Xaq. * 361AC - Following a series of meetings carried out of the shore of the isle of Naath, the residents of the isle agree to join with Tolas Dol's grand plans. Although they would offer no military support, the Naathi agree to serve as a watcher upon the waves to guard against those that might sail from the westerly winds. Prince Bhalar provides the Naathi with a small fleet of Swan Ships so that they may outrun any corsair that might give them pursuit should they try and warn the Isles. * 364AC - The first real test of Bhalar Dol's unified isles comes in the form of the Corsair King known only as The Canid. Bringing a vast fleet of over sixty warships, the Naathi manage to give the Summer Isles a few days preparation, but even then it proves of limited use. Bhalar Dol is among those that make the first stand, and is slain. His sacrifice buys the time for the main fleet of the Isles, commanded by Tolas Xaq to arrive at Lizard Head and send the Dogs of Basilisk Point into retreat. The Summer Isles is protected, although has suffered casualties to ensure it. Bhalar's wife Rozanta, styling herself as Princess of the Summer Isles uses the Battle of the Summer Sea and Bhalar's sacrifice to further her husband's beliefs - if they had not been united, the casualties would have been much worse. Category:Summer Isles Category:Summer Islander Category:Moluu Category:Essos